<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>theinfinitybucky's Bucky Barnes x Reader One Shots by theinfinitybucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730719">theinfinitybucky's Bucky Barnes x Reader One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinfinitybucky/pseuds/theinfinitybucky'>theinfinitybucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, the winter soldier reader insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinfinitybucky/pseuds/theinfinitybucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a wonderful collection of my one shots with Bucky Barnes x Reader. Most of these are set in the cannon universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Auras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>REQUEST: Hi, can you do a one shot or series where the reader has the power to read minds and sense people’s feelings but she doesn’t do it for Bucky</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since Bucky had settled into the Avenger’s compound. Routines and missions slipped back into place as tensions settled between the group. A new member was quite unsettling and you couldn’t help but feed off the other’s auras. Their stress contributed to your own discomfort since you could sense others emotions by only being in the same room as them. It was times like these that you regretted having the power whether you had been born with it or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One morning you sat in the kitchen as the sun came up. The light shone into the kitchen through the large windows that faced a lake across from a forest.  Various “heroes” strolled through the room to begin their day of missions or training. You sat on a bar stool at the counter while you flipped through the news on your phone while eating some yogurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor and Natasha had already left but let you know that they were off on a mission for a few weeks. You had nodded and wished them the best of luck. A few moments there after, Steve walked into the room with Bucky. You could sense that they were both calm in the moment. That would not last for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, guys.” You said without looking up from your phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Y/N?” Steve asked you the formality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I was waiting for you two dinosaurs to get up to do some training.” You joked with Steve. You noticed Bucky crack a smile yet the grin immediately faded like usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve brewed a cup of coffee and asked Bucky if he would like one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky responded, “No thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve continued to pour the coffee in a cup. You felt a sudden change in Bucky’s aura that shot through your head like a bullet. His new felt tension ran down your spine and stiffened your shoulders immediately. You tried to relax them yet his rigidity radiated over to you. You set your phone down and focused on what could be causing this feeling of Bucky’s. Tony stood in the doorway with a sour demeanor on his face as his eyes met Bucky’s. You did not mean to do what happened next.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could hate him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your eyes widened slightly as you heard Tony’s voice in your head. You tapped out of his head in an instinct. Tony did not notice you in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank God. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He usually was enraged by any lack of privacy as most of the team was. You did your best to not tap into anyone’s mind unless it was absolutely necessary for a mission. Auras, on the other hand, were a whole different ball game. You could not turn that off. Most of the team had a mysterious aura. Overall, Steve was the one who seemed the most at peace so you leaned into that friendship easily. Yet with that friendship came more difficult circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your relationship with Bucky was strange as the other worldly concept of the Avengers. Part of you felt drawn to Bucky as you were similar in nature. Both of you were on the quieter side and did not discuss your past. Steve had attempted to get the both of you to talk and be friendly with the team. It seemed both of you were deemed to be outcasts due to your own doings. You wanted to be friends with Bucky due to this… You still didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wary of your powers as the others were. Most people didn’t want someone in their head all the time even if you were reading their thoughts directly. You knew Bucky was one of these people. You had never tapped into his mind before because you knew it was somewhere that held incredibly private memories for him. Unlike the other team members you never drifted into his mind and this was most likely because you never wanted to. You felt a sorrow for Bucky while at the same time you saw resilience. Anyone who had lasted for this long in the situations he had been in was a force to be reckoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From time to time, Bucky had thrown himself in front of you on missions naturally. You let him know that you appreciated the act but your response never received more than a grunt and a small, “You’re welcome” from the soldier. You wanted to know Bucky better yet he was blocking you at any and all attempts. Steve had tried to tell you that this was how Bucky had been since coming out of the ice. You did not want to accept that answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony almost immediately left as he saw the Winter Soldier sitting at the kitchen table and Steve followed him out without a second thought all though it was not because of the situation that had just happened. You watched as Bucky mulled over his thoughts about what had just happened. He was still tense even as Stark had left the room. The rigidity of his body continued to grow over the next few moments when you finally decided that you couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s not angry at you. He understands now…” Bucky glanced up from his cereal at you. You paused to continue to rationalize what you had felt in Tony. “He doesn’t forgive you, but he understands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes met his blue ones. Curiosity filled the room as you felt Bucky mulling over what you had just said. There was a tiny bit of relief with that sentence. You felt your own shoulders relax a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Bucky questioned your revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can read minds if I want, remember?” Bucky cracked a sideways smile for a split second as he had forgotten for a second… You then added onto what you had said, “But I don’t read your mind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” His voice came out roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him for a moment then shrugged for a second wondering why you didn’t. You wanted to know more about him. It wasn’t your place to break into his head and try to fix things. He had plenty of people break into his head in the past. You wanted Bucky to trust you and this was a step towards that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respect your privacy.” You finally came out with an answer. “Plus I know what it feels like to have someone violate you and take what isn’t rightfully theirs. I don’t know… It’s all so complicated. I’m not sure of anything these days. Sometimes I think everyone here hates me because I’m so in tune with everything and-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky cut you off, “That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You stopped rambling because you were confused by what he meant. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t speak for everyone else, but I don’t hate you. I <em>actually</em> kind of like you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>REQUEST: Hello, I was wondering if you could do a one shot where the reader is dating  Bucky, but isn’t an avenger or anything, like doesn’t now them. And  bucky wants her to meet them cause they’re like family and she’s super  nervous. And then they don’t like her for whatever reason and she  overheard them saying so. But the. A happy ending? Thank you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way you had met Bucky was odd to say the least. You were walking through the subway station in New York City when a group of men attempted to kidnap you. Even now as you thought of what happened, your heart still pounded. The thought of the rag over your mouth still terrified you to this very day. You were lucky that time though. Your now boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, had stopped them from completing the task. </p><p>Before that occurrence, you had never met any Avenger and never planned to. Fate twisted your life the night and brought Bucky into your life. He appeared in the empty station from out of nowhere and threw the men off you like they weighed nothing at all. You were shocked when you realized who he was.</p><p>You tried to get him to let you go home by yourself yet this wasn’t his plan at all. He told you that it was possible they drugged you in the process of trying to kidnap you. You both agreed on him walking you home. The night ended up with the exchange of phone numbers so he could “make sure you were okay the next day” even though you both knew it was more than just that. Your relationship seemed to grow from there.</p><p>One night when Bucky was over and you were making, he seemed to have something on his mind. He was quieter than usual as you chopped the onions. The man was not the most talkative person on this earth. Tonight was different. He had hardly said a single word since he got there.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re acting off.” You moved to the next vegetable you were going to chop up. As you reached for the carrots, his hand caught yours. You glanced upward to him to see why he had done that. His eyes were filled with anxiety as they connected with your own. You waited for him to say something as his hands held your own.</p><p>“I-.” He sighed to himself before he could get the sentence out. You did not prod him to say anything more. You never did so when he was upset because it seemed that letting him take his own time to tell you what he wanted was more beneficial for both of you. “I want you to meet them.” His voice choked out.</p><p>“Them?” Your mind didn’t understand what he meant at first. Before he could answer back to you an understanding resonated in your mind. He meant that he desired for you to meet the Avengers, “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.” He noticed your understanding as your eyes lost contact with his. The thought of meeting them made you nervous. They were powerful people who had an impact on the world. Your ideals didn’t exactly agree with theirs either.</p><p>“I’d love to.” You forced a truly fake smile on your face that you hoped Bucky wouldn’t see straight through. The words came out without sincerity. Bucky seemed to think it was enough that you were agreeing to go. He knew you would not be great buddies with the Avengers because of your differences in ideals. That was fine with him. He did not want you to hold the same ideals as the Avengers. He liked you so much because you didn’t think arson was ever okay regardless of a need for it.</p><p>Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes as anxiety still ran through you. His lips brought some comfort yet it wasn’t enough to throw the nervousness out completely. He pulled back and left his forehead against yours.</p><p>“Thank you, Y/N.“ Bucky murmured to you.</p><hr/><p>The anxiety stayed with you for the next whole week. You couldn’t get the thoughts of how the Avengers would you out of your head. You questioned how to dress until Bucky came over to your apartment to get you. He was dressed casually so you opted to do the same.</p><p>When you arrived at the tower and began to meet the Avengers, something immediately felt off. They were all cold and distant except for Steve. He was the only one that seemed to even want you to be there other than Bucky. The dinner of Italian food was fairly quiet until Tony Stark began to pipe up with questions.</p><p>“So Bucky told us that you are a sort of activist?” Tony’s voice came off as interrogative.</p><p>“Stark!” Bucky snapped back at the billionaire.</p><p>“Um… I guess?” You ignored Bucky’s scolding. “I don’t think that helping people who have been kicked when they are already down is exactly being ‘an activist’… You know?”</p><p>“As long as you aren’t aiding and abetting, I suppose.” Stark sighed.</p><p>“No, no…” You began frantically. You never did anything of that sort. He was making assumptions. “I don’t-, uh-.” You stuttered with anxiety. You could see Bucky tensing next to you. Stark still didn’t stop the questions.</p><p>“So what’s your opinion on violence?” Stark continued down the questioning road.</p><p>“I think that it isn’t right and when it escalates-.” You began as Stark raised his eyebrows you retreated into a different stance.  “I just don’t agree with murder regardless of who it is… I mean even evil people still have families who love them.”</p><p>The room went silent. No one said anything for the rest of the dinner. You had obviously, and mistakenly, taken a stab at every single one of the people at the table. You had expected more of a push back from what you said as you pondered your thoughts through the silence. No refrain was given which is what was upsetting you most.</p><p>You went to the bathroom to recollect yourself after the dinner ended. After you wiped off your tears and controlled your feelings, you went back out into the hallway. You heard the hushed voices coming from the dining room. You stayed back for a second because you were worried about what they were saying. You didn’t mean to hear the words said. If you had known what you would hear from them, you wouldn’t have listened in.</p><p>“You don’t like her, do you?” Bucky’s voice echoed down the hall.</p><p>“No, I like her. I just think she isn’t the one for you. She has some interesting morals.” A female voice spoke. You identified it as Natasha a moment later. You knew that she was lying when she said that she liked you. That was only a cover for her next words. You decided that you did not want to hear anymore comments about yourself and walked back into the dining room.</p><p>“Hey, uh, I have some work to do at home that I didn’t finish today. Could you take me back, Buck?” You lied straight through your teeth. Anxiety was beginning to fill your chest again. You could feel your heart quivering as its rate increased.</p><hr/><p>The car ride back was silent and you weren’t sure if it was because Bucky did not have anything to say, if he agreed with Natasha, or if you had said too much. The swirling thoughts in your head did not stop. He pulled the car up into a space below your apartment complex. Just as you were about to get out of the car he reached over you and pulled the door closed. You did not say anything to the action nor did you make eye contact with him.</p><p>“You heard what they said, didn’t you?” Bucky released a sigh.</p><p>“Um, yeah…” You trailed off because you were unsure of what else to say. You did not know how to respond to the Avengers dislike of you.</p><p>“I don’t care what they think, Y/N. I love you because you are different from them. If I wanted someone like them, do you think I would be here right now?” His eyes caught your own. He wasn’t lying. You could tell by the worry his blue orbs held. He did not want to lose you. He never expected the night to go like it had. If he knew that was how it was going to turn out, he never would have put you through the pain. “I love you, Y/N. They could never change that.”</p><p>He pulled you into a kiss over the center console of the car. While you still were unsure of everything that had happened, you knew he was telling the truth. That was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please give a like, favorite or review for more content in the future. I also am taking one shot requests go ahead and send your idea in to see it brought to life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Could you do a one shot where the reader comes into Bucky's room at  night when she hears him screaming or something and she stays up and  talks to him until they fall asleep then she wakes up in his arms?  Thanks!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Request:</strong> Could you do a one shot where the reader comes into Bucky's room at  night when she hears him screaming or something and she stays up and  talks to him until they fall asleep then she wakes up in his arms?  Thanks!!!!</p><hr/><p>You woke up with a jerk when you heard the screaming of a man coming from the next room. Chills ran down your spin due to the terror in the voice that you knew. You pulled the warm covers away from your body and let your feet hit the freezing floor. You stood up and shivered because of the cool air coming from the AC. You picked your blanket up from the bed you had been sleeping in and walked toward the room where the screams were coming from.</p><p>You opened the door to Bucky’s room slowly and slipped inside. As you approached his bed you saw his feet jerking and ripping the covers from where they were tucked in. It was as if he was running as his body lay in the bed. You paced over to his bed side as he whimpered instantly tugging at your heart strings. You reached out your hand and gently set it on his shoulder. Bucky immediately jerked up and slammed you to the floor. He shoved his knee in your side causing you to cry out. You gasped for the breath that he was pushing out of you. His eyes widened as he realized that it was you.</p><p>    “Oh my God, Y/N!” He hastened himself to get off of you. “I am so sorry, oh my God!” He pulled you up easily and helped you to sit on the edge of the bed. You coughed as you still tried to regain your breath. Bucky set his hand on your back and leaned over to check on you.</p><p>    “I’m-” You coughed again. “Fine-.” You took a moment to gasp for breaths. Bucky silently watched you regain your breath and waited for you to be okay again. He felt terrible for having hurt you in an inbred reaction. </p><p>As the air finally refilled your lungs Bucky spoke, “I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”</p><p>“Bucky, it’s really fine. I just came to check on you because I heard you screaming.” You explained as he sat on the bed beside you. Your heart was still racing from moments before. The moon shone into the room through the curtains opposite the bed. It touched your feet and turned the whole room into a blue lit chamber.</p><p>Bucky had been your friend for a while all though you weren’t the best of friends when he first joined the Avengers. You settled into each other’s company as time had gone on. He began to  understand your quirks and cautions as you understood his. You did not usually hear him yelling in the night all though tonight was different from the normal hours of darkness. A storm rolled outside of the windows with flashes that occurred every few minutes. The thunder occasionally rumbled off in the distance but grew closer with every bang in the dark.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Bucky sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. It bothered him that he had woken you with one of his nightmares. He didn’t sleep much in the first place. The storm had induced the memories of being tortured by HYDRA. You noticed the memories flashing across his eyes and his demeanor changing for a second as he thought of the terrors that had caused this nightmare which had been a reality once.</p><p>    “Stop saying ‘I’m sorry’ for things you can’t control.” You muttered loud enough for him to hear. You were sick of him being self deprecating. He had gone through enough and he didn’t need to beat himself up for things he hadn't done willingly. You were the same way with self hate yet your reasons were different from his. It was difficult to watch him harm himself even more than what he had already been through. Bucky mulled over your words as the two of you sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>    “I can control not hurting you.” He claimed.</p><p>    “You can’t control instincts.” You responded to him easily. “I’m not going to ask you what you were dreaming about because obviously it was terrible enough and I don’t want to make you relive it again. I am going to ask you what would make it better.”</p><p>    “I’m not going back to sleep during this storm, that’s for sure.” He frowned in the darkness as a flash of lighting struck and thunder boomed. He didn’t move or jerk at the sound all though it may have bothered him while he was asleep. You sat only inches from him but it didn’t bother you to be that close. You certainly had gotten closer in the past from duty calls.</p><p>    “Then I’ll stay up with you.” His eyes met your own then flitted away for a second.</p><p>    “You don’t need to do that, Y/N.” His voice said ‘no’ but you knew he did not want to be alone.</p><p>    “Too bad, you don’t get a choice.” You made the decision for him. He cracked sideways smile at your comment. His smile was more radiant than the sun even through the darkness. You slid to where your back was flush with the headboard so you had something to lean against. Bucky did the same. His body only inches from yours. </p><p>    “You’re too stubborn for your own good.” Bucky laughed softly.</p><p>    “I would say it is currently doing me quite well-.” You thought about the sentence you had just said for a second then decided that you needed to reverse that. It sounded dirty and insulating something more. He raised an eyebrow at you. “No, I didn’t mean it that way!” Bucky laughed again.</p><p>    You spent the rest of the night that way. Cracking jokes at each other, laughing together, going over various things that bothered you. Sometime during the night both of you went silent and the storms ended. You fell asleep first then Bucky was next to succumb to the peaceful night that was turning to morning.</p><hr/><p>“Steve! Come here!” Sam whisper-yelled to Steve who was also in the hallway. Sam peaked into Bucky’s room because he was sleeping in late only to discover Y/N and Bucky asleep in each other's arms. Her head lay on his chest as you gripped his side. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his cheek falling onto her hair.</p><p>    “What?” Steve rounded the corner to peak into Bucky’s room. “Oh!” He smirked as he looked at two sleeping in complete zen. He had always known that Y/N and Bucky would get together one day. That day must have finally come.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note: Agh, I just realized I didn’t do the wakes up in his arms part... Hey part two?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading. Please give a like, reply, or whatever you like for more content in the future. I also am taking one shot requests go ahead and  send your idea in to see it brought to life!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please give a like, favorite or review for more content in the future. I also am taking one shot requests go ahead and send your idea in to see it brought to life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>